1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of multi-channel audio transmission and methods of selecting and manipulation of a plurality of language options for a multi-channel audio transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technological advancement in the audio industry has expanded beyond stereo systems with a left and right channel. These stereo systems have now been replaced by multi-channel surround sound systems. A typical surround sound system will often include a center channel, at least one right channel, at least one left channel, one right surround sound channel, and one left surround sound channel. The surround sound channels are typically placed behind the user to provide a 360 degree sound experience. Surround sound systems can also include a low frequency effects (LFE) channel to generate low frequency sound effects.
Surround sound configurations can have a varying number of channels. For example, a 5.1 surround sound system will include a center channel, a left channel, a right channel, a left surround sound channel, a right surround sound channel, and a LFE channel. In contrast, a 7.1 system includes all the channels found in the 5.1 system and an additional left and right channel. The extra two channels allow the user to have a more rounded listening experience.
In addition to the audio industry, technological advancement has also allowed the world to become a much smaller place. It is not uncommon for a family in the United States to be watching a Japanese reality show or for a family in Denmark to be watching a French soap opera. This has created an increased need to for broadcasters to provide multiple language transmissions for the same programming. Sporting events such as the Olympics and the World Cup are viewed in a hundred different languages all across the world. Viewers often will only be able to receive one language and often it is the native language of the region and not the preferred language of the local viewer.
For broadcast stations to adapt programming to the local language, the process requires large digital consoles, digital to analog convertors, analog to digital convertors, analog mixers, and the expertise of a mix engineer. Performing these functions can be highly costly in terms of time, equipment space, and sound quality. It is common in the industry of broadcast transmission to provide a secondary audio programming (SAP) that allows the user to select a second predetermined audio language. One drawback to SAP programming is it is often limited to a monaural audio signal. So a user desiring the second language will sacrifice the ability to experience the multi-channel experience provided by the native language programming. Even in the native language, the audio signal received is not always at ideal sound levels. Many times, broadcast stations need the option to adjust the sound levels of the signal without the need to change the language.
There is a need for a simpler method for broadcast stations to change the language options of the programming and to adjust the levels of the sound mix without the added expense of time, equipment space, and sound quality.